If You Can't Outrun Them, Beat Them
When Emma gets frustrated when her new enemy from a rival school beats her in a cross country race, she takes things to extreme measures. Episode Summary Emma is pretty excited because today is a cross country meet! Laura, Jasmine, and Hannah are pretty excited as well. All throughout school, that is all that is on Emma's mind. In fact, at lunch, she was randomly going around telling people how excited she was. A kid named Austin was wondering what the heck was going on. Emma couldn't wait. The end of the school day finally came around and Emma raced to the bus, excited and ready to run. She beat Laura to the bus and she joked how she beat the fastest girl on the team to the bus. Laura just chuckled and took a seat next to her boyfriend, Cameron. Emma sat with Jasmine and Emma kept complaining how she was hungry. Jasmine heard Emma's stomach growl and gave her a granola bar. Emma ate the granola bar and began acting hyper. Laura and Hannah thought that Jasmine drugged the granola bar. The cross country team arrived at the location of the race. The girls team was supposed to race first, so they warmed up. As they warmed up, Emma wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally tripped a girl from a green jersey colored school. The girl was named Mandy. She became furious and continued to warm up. Emma swallowed in nervousness. She had just made a new enemy. The race was about to begin and the girls team ran up to the line. A kid from the guys team named Michael was making sarcastic comments to the coach as the girls listened to the support from their guys. Especially two guys named Ethan and Danny. Emma spotted Mandy at the line, and Mandy made a finger across the throat symbol. Emma swallowed in nervousness again as the gun fired to indicate the start of the race. Emma and Mandy slowly came neck and neck. The race progressed and Emma and Mandy were competing furiously. Finally, the finish line was just a few feet away and Emma had a lead on Mandy. As Emma was just about to cross, Mandy came out of nowhere and beat Emma. Emma collapsed at the finish line. She began to cry. She really wanted to beat her enemy. Now she was furious. She went up to Mandy and began to fight her. Many coaches came up to them and tried to break it up. But Emma kept punching. Laura, Jasmine, and Hannah tried to come break it up. Emma's friends and her coaches talked to Emma about how she wasn't always going to win. And that she just had to accept that. It helped Emma a little bit, but she rode the bus home with a feeling of guilt and sadness. Jasmine tried to cheer her up by giving her another granola bar. Emma accepted the gift and ate it, becoming more hyper again. Laura and Hannah were now truly convinced the granola bars were drugged. Production Information *A fake cross country race location was used for the filming of this episode because production for this episode began in early November. *Laura and Jasmine were originally supposed to have their own bit of the episode where they were going to be shown racing ahead of most girls, but it was cut for unknown reasons. Trivia *Emma brings up on the bus about how pretty boys should not be singing about missing their girlfriends or whatever because they are so hot that they always have a girl, referencing Justin Bieber's song "Sorry." *"What Do You Mean," "Heart Attack," and "Up Around the Bend" can be heard on the bus *This is the second episode to feature the song "Heart Attack" *In the background of conversations on the bus, you can hear Danny bring up how you can't kick your steering wheel while driving because it's not practical and it makes you look stupid. This clearly references the time Peter did the exact same thing in the Family Guy episode "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag." Category:CoolHungryYoshi Network Category:The Adventures of Emma